TaintedSorrow Chapter 1
by AkariSegawa
Summary: After sixteen years of loneliness Amethyst finally decides to leave behind her home and heads to Earth. Along with her talking ship, flying cat, and carnivorous plant, Amy finds a new home, new friends, and more. But, not all is peaceful on planet Earth;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Young Justice, just my characters and plot.**

Night was beginning to cast its shadow upon the city. Stars slowly became visible in the darkening sky. But tonight, I won't be doing any star gazing. This is the last day I'll be here and I will never come back. What's the point? Why bother staying in this world when no one wants me? My whole life I was alone. No one wanted to be my friend or play with me or even speak to me. I was never invited to any parties and when my birthday came, I was always forgotten. If it weren't for my _perfect _twin sister, I would have never known what day my birthday was on.

But now, things are going to change. I'll be free of this place. I stuffed the last piece of clothing in my suitcase and closed it. My room looked empty now; the clothes that would usually end up on the floor were now locked away in a suitcase. I turned away from the opened window and picked up my suitcase of clothes and a bag full of food that I had bought earlier that day.

My two pets waited at my bedroom door patiently. Ventus and Terra were my only friends. Like me, they were freaks of nature and were rejected. The strange creatures were abandoned by the ones who were supposed to care for them; if I hadn't found them Ventus and Terra wouldn't be here.

Terra, I decided that Terra was female, was like many of the plants in this world; she was carnivorous and resembled a rose. However, her colors were all wrong. The stem as well as the leaves that surrounded its flower head were a dark violet. The flower head, which was technically just a large mouth, was neon green. At least Terra's ivory teeth/thorns were the right color.

Ventus, my winged cat was very strange. Her wings had replaced her forelegs instead of being on her back. Her hind legs were that of a bird and in some places, such as her tail and neck, there were feathers instead of fur.I didn't feel so bad about my own differences when these two were with me. Sometimes I actually felt…normal.

I whistled to Ventus who flew up and perched on my shoulder. The weird cat chirped excitedly at Terra who removed herself from the plant pot, dragged herself forward, and wrapped her gray roots around my leg. It was time to go.

* * *

I walked down the stairs into the living room where my brother sat, his iridescent eyes looking through the book Mother used to read to him. He never showed how much he missed her when people were around, but when he was at home Jasper's sadness was obvious. Next to Jasper was Father's sword, the one given to him by Grandfather. Father said that it would go to any of his children who wished to be the next wizard knight of the family and carry on a family tradition. It belongs to Jasper now.

"Brother, I'm leaving now." I said. The blond ten-year-old didn't respond. Like everyone else, he didn't really care what happened to me. In fact, Jasper hated me. Everything bad that happened to him or the family was somehow my fault, just because I was different. It was my fault my _amazing _twin left home. It was my fault kids used to tease Jasper because his sister was strange. It was my fault adults didn't like my parents. It was my fault that our parents are gone.

I sighed and made my way to the door. The setting sun painted the darkening sky with every shade of red, orange and yellow. White stars graced the heavens with their presence. The five moons appeared gigantic as they hanged above the planet. My black waist length hair danced in the wind. The cool breeze tickled my pale skin, making me shiver.

I made my way to the outskirts of the city, hurrying past the night owls who chatted and joked in the streets. Just outside the city was the ship yard. Multiple space ships were scattered across the field as far as the eye could see. After an unexpected attack from vicious inhabitants from another planet, the Elders made sure that every person had their own ship, in case they needed to flee to a safer area.

My own ship stood away from the others, its black and violet body was almost invisible in the darkness. My ship, Zero, had two wings, one pair above the other, the ends of the wings curving backwards. The window, like the rest of the ship, was invulnerable to any form of attack. The inside of my spacecraft was practically a small house. The front of the ship was the control room; it was fairly small, there was a single cushioned chair with a computer screen directly under the window. The rest of the ship consisted of a one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Zero was powered by magic, my magic. As long as I was inside, Zero was able to operate.

A messenger bird waited for me at beside my ship. The white bird was one of the most intelligent animals living on planet Magus. Its kind understood the language of my people and were usually used to pass along messages, but only written ones. Although they understood our words, they had a hard time pronouncing them.

I fished out a rolled up piece of paper from my pocket. Now that I was leaving, I needed someone to take care of my little brother and I knew he didn't want to come with me. I handed the note to the white bird who grabbed it with his talons. "Go to Elder Sarthus," I told the bird. "Give the note to her." The bird chirped and flew off, holding the note tightly.

I set my suitcase down and pressed my hand to the door of my ship. "Zero, open up." I told the ship. The spacecraft hummed and its door slid open. Ventus hissed and glared warily at the flying machine. Terra growled, displaying her sharp, venomous teeth/thorns. Rolling my eyes, I gathered my things and entered what would be our home for a while.

* * *

I dropped myself onto the soft chair inside the control room. Ventus and Terra were finally settled in our new room although still not comfortable with being in the ship. Once I got myself settled, the computer screen turned on. Three words appeared on the screen. _"Good evening, Amethyst,"_ Zero greeted me. _"Are you ready for take off." _"Yes, I'm ready." I answered.

Zero rumbled to life and after a moment, the spacecraft lifted up from the ground. I looked out of my window; the sun was almost gone now, its light disappearing in the growing darkness. _"Are you sure about this Amethyst?" _Zero asked. "Yeah...it's better this way." I said softly. _"Better for you or for them?" _Zero questioned me. I sighed. "Can we just drop the subject?" _*annoyed emoticon* __"Fine don't talk about it, at least I don't run away from _my _problems."_ Zero sneered. I glared at Zero's screen, tapping my foot.

_"Anyway," _Zero typed. _"Are we finally going to do something about my voice?" _I frowned. "What voice?" _"Yeah, exactly."_ Realization hit. "Oh, your voice program!" I exclaimed, smacking my forehead."I forgot to upload that." _"Yes you did..."_ Zero typed. In tiny font he added: "_Dumb-ass."_ "Zero...I can still see that." _"...So how was your day? *smiling emoticon* _"Maybe I should remove that personality program." I muttered.

* * *

_"We will be entering the atmosphere." _my ship announced a moment later. I took one more look out of the window at my home planet. The landscape past by quickly. Tears blurred my vision, a lump formed in my throat. Okay, so what if this place was filled with the very people who made me feel alone, it was still my home and I was going to miss it. Hopefully Jasper will be alright without me. I bet he'll be very happy to know that he will never have to see me again. I took one final look at the five moons that surrounded my home, saving their image in my memory. Good-bye Jasper, be good for me. Good-bye Elder Sarthus and take care of my brother. Good-bye planet Magus, my home and my past, I will never forget your beauty.

* * *

_**That's all for the first chapter folks. Please review and give me feedback!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Young Justice, just my characters and plot.**

**bold- Zero**

_Thinking Italicized_

**_Both- telepathy_**

"Hey Zero, are we there yet?" I asked bored. An image of a face rolling its eyes appeared on the computer screen.

**"You've asked me that me that seventy times already, be patient."** Zero typed. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I had been traveling for inside my spacecraft for nearly a month and even though I had been prepared for such a long flight, it didn't stop me from getting bored to death.

Looking out my window, I thought about my brother. Did Elder Sarthas get the message? Is Jasper okay? There was no way of knowing, all I could do was hope that my little brother was alright. As I watched the stars speed by, something blue caught my eye. Frowning, I squinted at the round object drifting in space. "Zero is that a blue star?"

***Rolling eyes* "Wow you're an idiot."** Zero replied. **"That is our destination."**

I quickly sat up. "That's Earth!?" I gasped staring out the window at the blue sphere before me.

**"Do you really have to shout?" **Zero complained.

"Why are you complaining? You don't have ears."

**"Shut up..." **

I grinned at the screen then looked back at the Blue Planet. I could now see white swirls wrapped around the planet. With each second the grew bigger and bigger, and I noticed more details on the Earth. "Earth's about the size of Magus." I thought.

In astronomy class I had learned only a few things about Earth other than its size. Like Magus, Earth was mostly water and had a molten core. Like my home, Earth was not too close yet not too far from its Sun. Both planets have a troposphere, a stratosphere, an ozone layer (Magus has a stronger ozone layer), a mesosphere, and an exosphere. The two major differences were that Earth has only one moon and the water on the planet is mostly salt water.

I didn't learn anything else about Earth since I had left home before I could finish the lesson. I probably should have stayed to learn more. I stretched and yawned. "Tell me when we're near the atmosphere." I told Zero. I picked up a bag from beside my chair and pulled out a book on Caring for Carnivorous Plants. As soon as I opened the book to the first page, my spaceship jerk violently to the side. I dropped the book and almost fell out of my seat.

"Zero what's going on!" I shouted.

**"We're in the Earth's atmosphere."** Zero typed.

"I told you to tell when we get near the atmosphere you idiot!" I hissed.

***smiling* "Oops."**

After my near death experience due to Zero's horrible sense of humor, we landed in an open field. Green grass grew tall around white and purple flowers. "This seems like a good place." I murmured. "Zero what do you think?" I asked the spaceship. Zero clicked and beeped before responding.

**"It's good."** Zero replied. **"This place is a good distance from the nearest city. There's one person in the nearby woods south of here, but they seem harmless."**

"What's the nearest city?" I asked him.

**"Gotham City."**

"Who is that person in the area?" I questioned.

**"Well how should I know? I'm not familiar with the people here." **

I glared at the screen. "Just give any information you have, stupid."

**"Alright alright. Let's see. Gender: Male, Age: approximately sixteen years, Height: ...tall, Species:..."**

I frowned. "Something wrong?" I questioned. "Are you malfunctioning?"

**"How come whenever something bad happens you assume it has something to do with me malfunctioning?"** Zero typed. I sighed. I really need to remove that annoying personality.

**"I'm not quite sure what's wrong."** Zero typed. **"But it appears that this young male is not fully human."**

"W-what...?" "This person is probably a hybrid of some sort. How strange." How is that possible? The text books never said anything about there being hybrids of Earth. Were the texts books back at home wrong; or were they out of date? "Is there anymore information?" I asked Zero.

**"Yes, but if you really want to know more, try talking to him."**

"Zero what if he's dangerous?" I asked fearfully.

***rolling eye* "I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself."** Zero answered. **"Besides, since you didn't finish Chapter eight on the History of Earth in class, this is the only way you can learn. Or do you want to go back home?"** I thought for a moment then sighed. I hated it when Zero was right.

* * *

There were two important things Zero forgot to mention about this hybrid. One, this guy was very muscular and two, he was handsome. His long sleeved black shirt showed off his well toned muscles. At the center of his shirt was a red 'S' inside a diamond. His short black hair complemented his clear blue eyes. Looking at him, I wasn't so sure if I could pluck up the courage to talk to him. The only males I had ever spoken to were my father and brother, that really didn't help me in this situation.

_Okay._ I thought. _How about I don't talk to this guy and say I did._ I glanced at the hybrid from behind a thick tree trunk, admiring his handsome face. _It wouldn't hurt to look a little longer._ Then, the boy sighed and frowned.

"You can stop hiding." he said, turning to look at my hiding place. "I know you're there." _Okay, maybe it will hurt..._

Heart racing, I swallowed the lump in my throat without success and stepped away from the tree. The handsome boy was still frowning and seemed shocked when he saw me. His surprised expression confused me since he knew where I had been hiding. It wouldn't have been my appearance since despite not being from Earth, I did appear to be human.

He looked me up and down, still bewildered my my presence. "Do most people these days go out in the wilderness dressed like that?" he asked me. "Or are you trying to start a new trend?" What did he mean by that? I glanced down at my clothes. I wore a green skin tight leotard that was usually covered by my cobalt cape that was held together at the front by violet gemstone. My tinkering belt flashed in multiple colors at a random order. My black leather knee high boots were decorated with tiny silver stars. Gold fingerless gloves covered my hands and a red choker around my neck.

I suppose this wasn't what Earthlings would wear out here...or anywhere for that matter. Ten minutes on Earth and I've already messed up. 'S-sorry." I muttered. "What are you apologizing for?" "...Uh..." His mouth twitched, as if he was trying not to smile. "The name's Conner." the boy said. Conner...it suited him. "I-I'm Am-Amethyst." I stuttered. I really needed to work on my social skills.

I avoided eye contact with him; half of the reason was due to my social problem, the other half was because I was always extremely nervous around cute guys. "What are you doing here?" Conner asked. I fiddled with my fingers nervously. "I-I got l-lost." I said, which was true I didn't know my way around. Conner stared at me, his expression thoughtful. I was tempted to use my telepathy ability on him, but resisted, it was rude to enter someone's mind without their permission.

"I'll guide you out." Conner decided. I blinked, unsure if I had heard that correctly. "Y-you will?" I said, surprised. Was this guy being...nice to me? Conner shrugged. "Why not, can't leave you here." He stretched out his hand to and after some hesitation, I placed my hand in his. His hand was hot compared to my icy one, but he didn't seem to mind. Conner held my hand firmly as he guided me out of the woods. My first meeting with an Earthling boy turned out good. So far, Earth was turning out to be a good place to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold-zero**

_thinking-italicized_

**_Both-telepathy_**

_M'gann's POV:_

I looked down from my window and searched until I saw a good place to land my large red and black spacecraft. Once my ship was on the ground l scanned the landscape and gave an irritated sigh as I glared at the mountains before me. _Of all the times Superboy had to go off one his own, it had to be now._ I thought to myself. Just recently I had received a message about a new threat to the Earth.

The only information I got from Nightwing was that the threat was a large, black alien somewhere in the area. Superboy and I were suppose to handle the mission together, but Superboy was nowhere to be found. _I should have gotten Lagoon Boy to come with me._ I thought grumpily. Miss Martian sighed again. _I'll just have to do this myself._

Still irritated, I exited my spacecraft and, with a made command, ordered the ship to camouflage into its surroundings. In front of me, a dirt path led deep into the woods. _Seems peaceful so far._ Miss Martian glanced around. _The creature must be deeper in the woods. I better get going._ As I made my way down the dirt road, I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

_Amethyst's POV_

Earth was very different from Magus. There were no giant carnivorous flowers that hissed at you as you walked by, no seven foot long worms with teeth that bite you to see whether or no you would make a good meal, no beasts camouflaged as trees to smack you across the face when you least expect it, and no beetles on the ground that screeched when stepped on. Earth seemed...harmless compared to my home planet. Not having dangerous beats coming at you every minute really took the fun out of exploration.

I turned my head in every direction, taking in the sights. "Is something wrong?" Conner asked.

"No...nothing's wrong." I whispered.

"Okay, well we're almost there." he said.

"W-where are we going?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I had asked a stupid question. "We're heading to town." Conner answered.

"What are we going to do there?"

Conner gave me a confused look. "I'm going to take you home."

I lowered my head. "I...I don't live...around here." I said softly.

Conner stopped. "What?" I stared down at my boots, avoiding his eyes. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"Somewhere...far away." I said timidly. I couldn't tell him I was from another planet, he would think I was crazy.

"You didn't run away did you?" Conner frowned. Darn he's smart. Before I could answer, I heard a female voice.

"Superboy!" To my shock, a green skinned girl with amber eyes appeared in front us. She looked peeved at us but I wasn't sure why. Her ginger hair was cut very short, not even reaching her shoulders. Her skin really puzzled me, I had never heard of humans with green skin. Unless this girl dyed her skin, she was definitely not human.

The strange girl glared at us, tapping her foot. "M'gann, your skin." Conner or Superboy warned, glancing at me.

"That's not important." she said irritably. "Where have you been? We have an important mission to do and instead you're taking a stroll with some girl." I flinched at the M'gann's harsh tone. She was too much like the heartless blond inhabitants of my home planet who hated my very presence. Superboy pushed me behind him, a stern look on his face.

"I was just taking her home, M'gann." Conner said. "What mission are you taking about?" M'gann frowned at me then spoke to Superboy.

"Nightwing told me that a dangerous creature has appeared around here. We need to take care of it." M'gann looked at me. "Your...friend can wait by the Bio-Ship."

"Any info on it?" Superboy asked. Now that I think about it, why is his name Superboy when he just told me it was Conner. Why did he lie about his name? Then again Superboy is a pretty weird name so I suppose he didn't want me to know about it.

M'gann shook her head. "All I know is that whatever it is happens to be around here." As the two spoke of the potential danger to the woods, I noticed a red beam of light in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to get a clear view. The light was coming from where I left Zero and at that moment I remembered what the red light meant. Danger.

"What...is that?" M'gann gasped looking at the beam.

"Only one way to find out." Superboy replied. Without hesitation, M'gann shot into the air and flew towards Zero's location. Wait...flew!? A flying green girl...Earth has a lot of interesting people. To add to the amazing characters living on Earth, Conner followed the green girl by jumping over the trees. Wow he sure can jump.

I face-palmed when I realized that I had completely forgotten that Zero needed me. I took a deep breath a focused my power. My body began to glow in a violet light and my feet left the ground. I rose up above the trees and flew towards my spacecraft.

By the time I got there, Zero had set off the warning siren and for a good reason. M'gann had tried to open the door and not being Zero's owner, well you know. I placed my hand on the spacecraft's door and the siren immediately stopped. "Ughh." M'gann groaned. "What was that about?" I ignored her and opened the door.

I went into the control room and was greeted by an angry emoticon.

**"You took too long."** Zero typed.

"Sorry." I said. "What was the red light for."

**"Dangerous foreign creature fifty yards due east and coming fast."** Zero answered.

"What do you mean by foreign?" I asked.

**"That's a stupid question... It's foreign because the beast is, and listen carefully, not. From. Earth."**

I rolled my eyes and frowned at the screen. "How close is it now?" I asked.

Zero paused. **"Twenty yards away and currently running at 50 mph."** I blinked. That fast? This creature was that fast? I dashed out of the spacecraft, nearly crashing into M'gann in the process. "That's yours?" Conner asked. I nodded.

"It's coming." I murmured. "What?" M'gann said unable to hear my soft words. "What's coming?" Conner asked. A roar interrupted my response. The eerie shriek sounded oddly familiar.

Conner went into a fighting stance while M'gann took to the sky. The creature shrieked again and my heart nearly stopped. Suddenly Superboy was knocked back and slammed into Zero. The force of the impact knocked the boy unconscious. I quickly jumped into the air, missing the speeding creature by an inch. It was now clear as to what the beast was, all I had to do was slow it down.

Seeing her comrade getting hurt angered M'gann who began to shot orbs of green light randomly, hoping one might hit. "M'gann-" Too late. The creature stopped or tried to, almost colliding into Zero just like Conner had. Hissing in frustration, the monster looked up at M'gann, who was still attacking. She appeared peeved that her attacks did nothing, or it seemed that way to her. In fact, her orbs of light were actually causing cracks to appear on the creatures body, the monster just didn't feel it.

Its hate filled blood red eyes glared up at M'gann. Now that it wasn't running, I got a good view of the beast we were up against. The beast resembled a raptor with slightly longer arms. A black exoskeleton covered its body. A short thick neck supported a large head filled with sharp canines. A long tail stretched out from its body which ended in a stinger. Just as I feared, a Tyrannos.

M'gann was apparently shocked by the monster's appearance for she hesitated. Bad move. With a hiss the Tyrannos sprang up into the air and knocked the green girl down. I summoned my power and this time manipulated it to form into a giant hand which caught M'gann before she hit the ground. As the Tyrannos fell back down, I created another hand that grabbed Conner and floated higher into the sky to avoid getting smacked out of the sky. The hands closed around the two, then fused together to make a large ball.

The protective barrier didn't sit well with M'gann who tried to break with a ball of light, only to have her attack bounce off the shield and hit her in the face. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed. The Tyrannos was now on the ground and was staring at me. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to catch, but it's easy to trick it. I created another hand and attempted to grab the creature from my home planet. This action caused the monster to run.

I summoned my power to my hands and sent the dark violet magic to the ground. My power spread in all direction at an amazing speed and as it did so, it took the form of stalactites. When the clearing was almost completely covered, I heard a third cry from the beast. In it's rush, the monster had been unable to stop in time and had crashed into a particularly large stalactite. The beast fell, landing on some smaller spikes, which earned me another deafening screeched.

While it was still dazed from the crash, I transformed some of the spikes into thick tendrils that wrapped around the beast. I tied up its muzzle, arms, and legs then bound its tail to the ground. I removed the remaining stalactites from the clearing and freed Conner and M'gann. Conner had regained consciousness and was staring at me.

I avoided his gazed and looked down at the Tyrannos. "How did you get here?" I asked it. A growl was its only answer. "How did you-what did you...?" M'gann stammered. The strange girl shook her head. "I s-suppose I should explain huh?"

"Yeah..." Conner agreed rubbing his head. I sighed.

"Come." I said. "I'll explain inside. Umm." I glanced down at the Tyrannos. Conner walked over and lifted up the beast as if it weighed no more than a feather. Did his nickname Superboy have something to do with strength?

M'gann frowned at me as I walked towards my spacecraft and was given a warning glare from Conner. The handsome boy shook his head and at the girl followed me. After some hesitation, M'gann followed as well.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry I took so long to make this chapter, I've had writer's block for a long time. Thank you rinpup14, sakura yakumoishi, and Lexibob 1 for**

**your Reviews as well as the followers of my story: rinpup14, sakura yakumoishi, (again XD), BlackHamster96, and animefreakv23 the beast, and the**

**threewho made this their favorite: rinpup14( yay!) BLackHamster96(yay again!), and phoebus1991( yay 3 times!). I wouldn't have continued this story**

**without your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Young Justice**

**Zero**

_Thinking_

**_Telepathy_**

* * *

_Amethyst's POV_

I drew in a shaky breath. My heart pounded in my chest as I stood between Conner and M'gann. Standing before was an intimidating man clothed in black. Beside him was beautiful yet intimidating blond woman. The sight of her reminded me of the cruel people of my planet, which made me nervous. The man in the black cape glared down at me, making me even more nervous.

The Tyrannos was tied up on the floor in front of me, thrashing and hissing. The blond woman spoke.

"So, your saying that that...thing is from your planet?" I nodded, keeping my head down. "And your planet is called...?"

"M-Magus." I whispered.

"Speak up!" the man demanded, making me flinch.

"Magus." I repeated in a slightly louder whisper. The man gave an irritated sigh.

"You need to speak up." the blond said in a harsh tone. "We won't get anywhere unless you cooperate." I was trembling by now. Conner glanced at me, concerned. "Young lady, the world could be in danger. We don't have time for this."

I couldn't talk. Her angry tone was too much like theirs. My chin was suddenly yanked up, causing me to jump. "Look at me when I'm talking." the blond said impatiently. I stared into the angry blue eyes of the woman for a few second before my vision turned black.

* * *

_M'gann's POV_

When Amethyst first explained everything to Conner and me, it was bad. Conner constantly had to repeat what she said whenever she mumbled which was often. This time was much worse.

I felt sorry for her. She was from a completely different world looking for a place to call home and instead she was being interrogated by two very intimidating people.

Despite my sympathy, I was suspicious of her. Against Conner's wishes I had tried to enter her mind anyway. Nothing. It was a if a brick wall was in my way; her mind was impenetrable. Her powers were also strange. Just what are the people like on her planet. Are they just like her or...

At that moment Amethyst fainted and began to fall forward. Canary, surprise by the reaction, didn't have time to stop her from falling and the girl fell to the floor. Everyone stared at her, shocked.

"Canary what did you do?" Batman asked. The woman frowned at him.

"I don't know, she just...fainted!"

Conner quickly walked over and knelt beside Amethyst. The boy of steel carefully lifted her up from the floor as Nightwing came up next to him.

"Is she alright?" Cassandra asked concerned. Nightwing quickly and carefully checked over the girl's vital signs.

"She'll be fine." he assured us. "She just needs to rest for a bit."

Canary shook her head. "That girl has some serious problems."

* * *

_Cassandra's POV_

I worried about the strange girl Conner and M'gann had brought in. She was so shy and timid, I couldn't help but wonder what made her that way. She was so pale, but very pretty. I decided to check up on her. Since she wasn't injury, besides a small bump on her head from the fall, Conner took her to the living quarters.

When I entered the room, Conner was sitting in a chair beside the bed. Amethyst was sound asleep.

"Hey Conner." I greeted.

"Hey."

I knelt down next to the bed. Amethyst's chest rose and fell as she breathed. Were the people from her home just like her?

"I wonder what her home is like." I mused. Conner shrugged. I laughed.

"What you're not curious?"

"Not really." he admitted. Conner was staring at Amethyst's face. I frowned then smirked.

"She's really pretty huh Conner?" I giggled.

"Yeah she...what?"

I tried to suppress my laughter. Conner blinked before realizing what happened.

"That's not funny." he glared.

"It kinda was." I disagreed.

While I was laughing at Conner, the door opened and Nightwing came in. Althought he wasn't Nightwing now, Dick had ditched his superhero costume for his civilian clothes.

"Conner." Dick said. "Since Amethyst is unable to do so, we need you to explain exactly what happened."

"Sure." Conner said.

The muscular boy took one more look at the girl then got up and followed Dick out.

"I'll keep your girlfriend company for ya!" I yelled after him. Conner shook his head and sighed while Dick frowned in confusion.

* * *

_Amethyst's POV_

I woke up in a plain white room. My head was aching badly, although I wasn't sure why. "Oh you're finally awake." said a cheerful voice. I turned and flinched. Sitting in a chair beside me was another blond. How many blonds were on this planet?

This girl was younger than the first, about fourteen. She was smiling kindly at me which made me relax...a little bit. "W-where am I?" I asked. "You're in one of the spare rooms we have." she shook her head. "You really scared us back there, suddenly fainting like that! Canary was so shocked that you fainted, she lost her grip and you fell."

I blinked and blushed. "S-sorry..." I mumbled. She giggled. "Don't worry about it. Canary can be pretty intimidating, but she's not that bad when you get to know her." I looked at her skeptically. "Oh I should introduce myself." the blond said, ignoring the look I gave her. "My name's Cassandra. You're Amethyst right? Conner told us. It's a pretty name."

"H-he told you?" I asked. Cassandra nodded. "Yeah Conner told us everything you told him before you guys came here. You know you two would make a cute couple!" It took me a while to comprehend what she had just said. "What!?" I shouted. My quickly covered my mouth, shocked by my sudden outburst. I never shout. Cassandra laughed.

"S-sorry...I murmured. "You apologized a lot." Cassandra pointed out.

"...Sorry."

The blond smiled. "That's alright. How's your head? You landed pretty hard." She extended a hand to me. I flinched and shrank away. Cassandra snatched her hand back, blinking in surprise.

"Sorry." she said softly. I remained silent. Cassandra frowned, perplexed by my behavior. "I'll tell everyone you're awake." With that, Cassandra stood up and walked out of the room. I sighed, glad to finally be alone. Cassandra was nice, but she still made me nervous. _Did I really faint?_ I thought. _Well that's not the_ _first_ _time._ I couldn't remember how many times I fainted because I was scared.

I thought back to what Cassandra said. Conner. And me. A...couple? I felt my face turn red. Am I really good enough to be someone's girlfriend? No...I don't think so. Or maybe...maybe things will be different here. Maybe I could...could... Man my face was burning.

"I'm back!" Cassandra suddenly burst into the door. I jumped and scream in surprise...well more like squeaked. The blond laughed at me. Blonds really enjoy laughing at me. "Oops." Cassandra giggled. "How are you feeling?"

I bowed my head. "Fine." I murmured. "Good 'cause the others would love to meet you. Well that and...um...you have a ship named Zero right?" I nodded.

Cassandra frowned. "Well...um...your ship kinda hacked to our system." I blinked, then groaned. That's exactly something Zero would do. He must be worried about me. "Sorry." I said.

* * *

"Shut up Zero." I muttered, glaring at the screen.

**"Hahahahaha!"** Zero continued to type. **"You actually fainted? What a wimp!"**

My face turned red. "You know how I am around people, now stop laughing!" I pursed my lips and continued glaring daggers at Zero's screen.

Zero had made himself comfortable in the large room that housed M'gann's Bio Ship, although he didn't like having to share the space with M'gann's 'shabby machine'.

An eerie hiss from behind made me turn. Terra stood beside the chair in front of the computer screen, her flower head lifted up towards me. "Looks like you uprooted yourself again, huh Terra?" I said smiling. Terra hissed again and wiggled her dirt covered roots.

I leaned down and gently patted the green flower head. The sound of flapping wings told me that Ventus was also present. The winged cat perched on top of my head and chirped happily. "Hello, Venny." I greeted her.

I straightened slowly, winching when Ventus's talons drug into my scalp. "Now Zero." I began, turning to look at the screen. "It wasn't necessary for you to hack their system. They were really upset."

**"Eh, I'll tell you when I start to care."** Zero typed.

"Jerk." I muttered. "Well you were worried about me, right?"

**"Huh?"**

I frowned. "Isn't that why you hacked the system? To find out if they had done something horrible to me?"

**"Yes."** I smiled. So Zero does care. **"If anything happened to you, there would be no one to give me a voice so I wouldn't have to type everything."**

*Silence*

"Zero." I growled.

***Smile* "Yes?" **

"You're a jackass."

* * *

"What are you doing?" I shrieked and turned. Conner was standing by the door, leaning against the wall. Why is the door open? Upon seeing the stranger, Terra and Ventus returned to my room in the spacecraft. Instead of going back to the room the earthlings had given me, I had stayed in my ship to put in Zero's voice, forgetting about the inhabitants.

"Um...I'm...giving Zero his voice." Oh no I'm stuttering again. The earthling raised an eyebrow.

"His voice?" A robotic laugh filled the room.

**"It's not the best voice,"** Zero said. **"But it's better than typing."**

Conner frowned. "That voice is..."

"Disturbing...?" I asked. He nodded.

"I-I'll update h-his voice...when he learns to behave." I told him. Conner shrugged. Cassandra's words entered my thoughts.

**"Why so red, Amy?"** Zero laughed.

"Shut up..."

**"Hehe. Anyway, Conner what happened to the Tyrannos?"** When the boy didn't answer, I turned to look at him.

Conner's eyes had darkened, I could tell by the look on his face that something had happened and it wasn't good.

"W-what is it?" I asked, even though I was afraid of what the answer would be. He shook his head, avoiding my eyes.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "Batman has decided to let you stay here if you want. You can use the room you were in earlier."

I nodded. "Thanks...but I-I'd rather s-stay here with Zero a-and th-the others."

"Sure, I'll tell them you'll be staying here." With that, Conner left. Once Conner was gone, Zero spoke.

**"I wonder what happened to that Tyrannos."** the machine wondered.

"Something bad no doubt." I said. "Do you still have your power restraining it?" the spaceship asked.

"Yes."

**"Use it to find out where that creature is."**

"Alright."

I closed my eyes and focused. After a moment, I felt a tug.

"Found it."

**"Well what are you waiting for, go to it."** I lifted one arm and held it parallel to the floor. A dark vortex appeared in the floor.

**"Good luck."** Zero said.

"Don't say good luck." I told the machine. "Every time you say 'good luck' something bad happens."

**"I know."** Zero said smugly. **"That's why I said it."** I shook my head and jumped into the portal.

* * *

The portal took me to a small gray room. The room had no furniture. It felt cold and depressing. I shuddered and turned around until I saw what I was looking for. Now I knew why Conner didn't want to tell me anything about the Tyrannos.

The poor creature lay flat on the cold floor. Its blood red eyes, once filled with malicious intent were now vacant and dull. Its jaws were slightly open, pale drool flowed slowly from its mouth. I stared, shocked by the creature's catatonic state. A soft whimper came from the beast's throat.

I slowly walked over and fell to my knees in front of the Tyrannos. Our eyes met. I reached out and placed my hand on its muzzle. "Wha...what did they do to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: I do Not own Young Justice, just my characters and plot.**

_Amethyst's POV_

I shook my head, unable to believe that this would happen. What did they do? The normally aggressive beast remained still no matter how close I got. It was unsettling. "What's wrong?" I whispered. It didn't answer. With no other solution, I used my telepathy to enter its mind and was shock at how badly damaged it was.

I felt sorry for the beast. Yes, it did attack us earlier but it was a living creature it didn't deserve this. **_"But who did this?" _**I thought. I didn't know these Earthlings well enough to guess who had the power to do so much damage to someone's mind like this. But, that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was helping the Tyrannos. "Don't worry." I cooed to beast. "I'll help you.

* * *

The Tyrannos rested on the floor next to my bed. I was exhausted from having to repair its mind. It was a difficult and rarely used process that drained my energy. _"What should we do?" _Zero asked. I sat down beside the beast and pulled my knees up to my chest. "I don't know. I'm not sure if we can trust these people after seeing what they did to this poor creature."

_"Perhaps we should relocate?" _the machine suggested. "Maybe-" My response was cut off by an alarm from the computer room. I made sure that the creature was alright before rushing to the computer. I fell into my seat and stared down at the screen. _"How odd." _ Zero mused. _"It's a message from a Magus spaceship." _

"What?" I gasped. Was it the elders? Did something happen to Jasper? "Zero please connect us to its communication system." I ordered. _"Already doing so. Oh and that guy...Superlad or something like that is here. Along with some guy in black. Should I let them in?" _I shook my head. "They'll have to wait."

_"We are now connected." _Zero announced. The computer hummed for a moment. Then a familiar, angry face appeared on the screen. "YOU STUPID MORON!" Jasper shouted. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. "W-what are y-you d-doing here?" I stuttered. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE, STUPID!?" my brother yelled. _"_I'M LOOKING FOR YOU! WHAT'S THE BUG IDEA LEAVING ME WITH THAT WORTHLESS ELDER?"

_"Of all people," _Zero sighed. _"Why did he have to find us?" _"Why don't you shut up." Jasper growled. _"Why don't you get vaporized." _Zero sneered. "Guys." I murmured. Something banged against the door. I heard muffled males voices coming from the other side. "Mind your own business you a piece of junk." my brother hissed. _"You rotten, incapable child!"_ "How am I incapable?" Jasper glared. _"Unlike you,__ I can perform a variety of useful abilities needed for your sister's survival. What can you do? Whine and shout like a spoiled brat?" _"Guys." I tried again.

"I'm not a spoiled brat you piece of scrap metal!" the blond yelled. The banging became louder. More voices had joined the first two. "Guys please." I begging. A particularly loud bang was heard from outside. _"Are they trying to put a dent in me!" _Zero raged. "I hope they do." Jasper muttered. Another bang. Zero ignored him. _"If they do that one more time..."_ ** Bang! **_"That's it!"_ "Zero, please don't use the laser-" Too late.

The laser cannon was already firing. Terrified shrieks came from outside. _**"Oh no."** _I thought miserably. _**"How am I gonna explain this to Batman. Or worse, that blond?"**_

* * *

"What the hell was that all about!" a guy in red and white scowled. "Were you trying to kill us?" I looked down sheepishly. Luckily for the Earthlings, I was able to save them from Zero's wrath by turning off almost all of his functions, including the laser. The moment I opened the door, this odd, and angry, Earthling charged in. Conner and M'gann, along with several others followed. "Impulse, clam down." a guy in black said. "We could've been killed by those lasers." 'Impulse' argued.

_"I wouldn't have done that if you savages hadn't tried to put dents in me." _Zero snarled. "Uh...who said that?" the boy asked nervously. _"It was me." _zero said. _"And I'll have you know that despite the fact that this girl is an incompetent fool, Amethyst did a decent job with modifying me, and I'd prefer it if you didn't use me as a punching bag."_

"That's one thing we can agree on." Jasper muttered. _"What?" _"That my sister's incompetent." I should probably turn that off... Conner looked at the screen. "What's with you?" Jasper glared at the older boy. "She's the one who abandoned me." Sure go ahead, make me look like a bad person. _"You're a selfish spoiled brat. She had every right to leave." _Zero grumbled. _"Besides, she did make sure someone looked after you."_

"I thought you hated her." Jasper said. _"No, I just like to remind her of all her flaws."_ Yeah go on, make me look bad, you big mechanical jerk. The boy in red still hadn't gotten over the fact that Zero could talk. Conner elbowed him. "Impulse, I did tell you her ship could talk." Conner said. 'I thought you were joking." Impulse mumbled. "Just you wait sis." Jasper threatened. "When I get there your gonna regret leaving me with that old hag."

"Elder Sarthus isn't that bad." I sighed. "Yeah whatever."growled Jasper. I shook my head, that's my brother. I noticed the boy in black watching me. The blue bird on his chest stood out on the dark background.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Why was he looking at me? "How did your brother know how to find you?" he asked me. That was a good question, how did me know?

"Cuz she's so predictable." Jasper muttered. A loud thump brought my attention to the screen. "Wha-" Jasper gasped. The warning siren went off inside his spacecraft. Another thump and Jasper's ship began to shake. "Jasper!" I cried fearfully. "What's wrong?" The brother's jerked violently to the left. "Jasper!"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I'm tryin to..." A muffled yet all too familiar roar interrupted him. An irritating buzzing followed. My hear filled with dread as the computer room of Jasper's ship was bathed in a bright, flashing red light. My brother's annoyed expression changed into one of fright."What is it?" Conner asked concerned. _"Amy we're loosing contact!" _Zero warned. "No!" I cried. Static replaced Jasper's face, buzzing and crackling.

"No, no, no, no!" I panicked, typing the buttons below the screen. "Amy what's going on?" M'gann asked. _"It's another Tyrannos." _Zero answered glumly.

* * *

"So." Nightwing said slowly. "The Tyrannos is the creature you brought to us earlier?" I nodded. After loosing contact with Jasper, I immediately went out to save him. Conner, Cassandra, Nightwing, and Impulse convinced me to allow them to come along. Although I wasn't completely comfortable with them after what they had done to the Tyrannos, I was glad that they came to help.

With Zero's helped, we had located the exact area that Jasper had been at before we lost contact. We landed in a mountainous region a few miles from the city. "Wait," Impulse said. "Your brother was in his ship right?" "Yeah." He frowned. "Then must have been flying." Cassandra looked at him. "What are you getting at?"

"If he was flying, the Ty-whatever shouldn't have been able to get him. They all run around on the ground right?" I shook my head. "Some of them fly." Impulse paused. "...Oh."

"Amy!" Nightwing called. I rushed over to him, hoping that he had found my brother. Nightwing pointed to the shattered remains of a Magus spacecraft. The orange and black paint identified it as Jasper's ship. At one section of the spacecraft was a large gaping hole. Some of the paint had been scratched The ship laid at the end of a long trench. Broken trees bordered the jagged trench.

I stared at the wreckage in horror. I rushed over to the ship, ignoring Nightwing's warning to be careful. I jumped through the hole at the side of the shipping, calling my brother.

I checked every room: bathroom, computer room, bedroom, everywhere. Jasper was no where to be found. "Amy, is he there?" Conner asked. "No." I sobbed. "He's gone. That beast took my brother!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Young Justice, just my characters and plot.**

_Amethyst POV_

A strong wind tugged violently at my hair, the dark locks flying in multiple directions. In the distance, just over the mountains, thick black clouds loomed ominously in the sky. I struggled against the strong air current that attempted to knock me to the ground.

_"Why? Why did this happen?" _I thought. _"Why are the Tyrannos here? The history books never mentioned them living on Earth. More importantly, why are they attacking us? They usually stay away from people." _I shook my head.

"Do you see anything?" M'gann asked. Her sudden appearance startled me. "Sorry." M'gann apologized. "It's alright." I whispered. The green skinned girl scanned the landscape. "I don't think we'll find anything up here." she told me. "This forest is too dense. Let's head down." I nodded and together we returned to the ground.

Nightwing came towards us as soon as we had landed. "Well?" he questioned. M'gann shook her head. "The vegetation is too thick, we don't be able to find him from the air." Nightwing frowned, deep in thought. "Amy," he said. "Where exactly would these creatures live. The habitat, I mean."

"T-the one we caught lives in the forest. Some c-can be found on mountains. There's another species of T-tyrannos that live in caves." Nightwing continued to think. Then he looked at me. "Amy, I need you to tell me everything you know about the Tyrannos. It's the only way we can find your brother."

* * *

After my explanation, the group split into three teams. Nightwing and Miss Martian traveled up the mountain to look for Jasper. Impulse went to search the forest with someone by the name of Red Arrow who Nightwing called to aid us. That left Cassandra, Conner and I to search the nearby caves.

"It's so dark." Cassandra muttered. "I can't see a thing." As if to prove her point, Cassandra or Wonder Girl as she's called during missions, tripped. "Are you alright, Wonder Girl?" Superboy asked. "Yeah." she grumbled. "_"If my power wasn't shadow based, I could like up this cave." _I thought grimly. I sure am useful. "Amy, do you have any light." Wonder Girl asked. I shook my head, then realized she couldn't see the gesture. "No." I said. "My power...is incapable of making light. Sorry I'm not very useful."

"No, no!" Wonder Girl disagreed. "It's my fault, I should have been more careful." Superboy cleared his throat. "We should keep moving." he said. We stumbled several times in the darkness of the cave, it was getting annoying. _"If only there was a way to see." _I thought. _"Wait, see...feel." _I summoned my dark violet power and stretched it across the walls, floor, and ceiling of the cave. The magic worked as a gigantic hand that have me a clear 'view' of the cave.

The cave stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. Thanks to my power, I moved through the pitch black cave without any problems. Superboy and Wonder Girl weren't so lucky. "Who knew such a deep cave would be here." the blond said. "There doesn't seem to be an end to it." Superboy grumbled. I stopped when my magic came across a particularly deep hole in the ground, a hole that Wonder Girl was heading towards. "Wait." The walls of the cave amplified my usually soft voice.

"What?" Superboy asked. Before I could respond, Wonder Girl screamed. "Oh no..." I sighed. "What, Amy what happened?" Superboy questioned me. "T-there was a hole in the ground." I whimpered. "I'm sorry. I-I should have said something."

"Where is it?" Superboy stepped forward. "Wait." I pleaded. "It's in front of me isn't it." he asked. "Yes." I replied. "Wait," Superboy realized. "You can see? No, forget it. We'll talk about it later." I bowed my head. "Sorry."

"Are you guys still up there?" Wonder Girl called. "Yeah," Superboy replied. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Umm...please tell me that's you hissing at me." _"Please don't let that be what I think it is." _I prayed silently. An eerie screech echoed from the hole, followed by Wonder Girl's scream. "Wonder Girl!" Superboy shouted. The sounds of a struggle was the only reply. "They're here too." I whimpered.

Superboy cursed then moved forward, falling into the hole. I reluctantly followed him down. I probably should have waited, for the next thing I knew, I had landed right on top of the muscular Earthling. "Ow." I groaned. This guy was as hard as a rock. "You could've waited." Superboy said. "I'm sorry." My heart rate picked up once I took in the fact that I was touching him. I had never even gone _near _a guy before I came to Earth. Superboy wrapped one arm around and used the other to push himself up. I was glad that it was so dark, I was sure that my face was red.

"Thank goodness you guys came crashing down." Wonder Girl said. "Where is it?" Superboy asked. "I'm pretty sure you guys landed on it." Something moved from beneath us. Superboy quickly moved away, pulling me with him. A familiar hiss greeted us and blood red eyes glowed in the dark. Unlike us, this Tyrannos could see in the dark, which was why it could live in such obscure places like this cave.

"Catch it." Superboy ordered. "Wha..." I asked dumbly. "Amy, catch it. You can trap it can you?" he questioned me. Oh right. I forced my power to wrapped around the Tyrannos, but the beast was one step ahead of me. It dodged my magic and made a run for it. "I can hear it running we have to follow it somehow." Wonder Girl said. "Amy go after it." Superboy said. I untangled myself from him as quickly as I could, stumbling in the process.

With my power as a guide, I followed the Tyrannos through the black cave. This beast was slower than the first and thus easy to chase. But I refused to catch it, knowing that it could probably lead me to Jasper. From behind me, I heard the clumsy footsteps of Superboy and Wonder Girl. A speck of light appeared in front of me.

The Tyrannos gradually began to appear in the dim light. Its dark brown body continued to jog ahead of me, becoming clearer and clearer the closer we got to the light. The beast exited the tunnel with me a few feet behind. I stopped almost immediately. The Tyrannos had led me to a cavern filled with Tyrannos eggs. There were hundreds of the yellow four foot high eggs within the large cavern. But was surprised me most of all was a Magus spacecraft at the center of the nesting place. Next to the ship were two people.

Superboy and Wonder Girl charged into the cavern, stopping just behind me. "Whoa." Wonder Girl gasped. "Are those eggs. That's so cool!" "Not cool." Superboy corrected. I ignored them, focusing on the other two people in the nesting place. "Hey," Wonder Girl tapped my shoulder. I flinched and jump aside. "Sorry." she said. "Is that him?" The blond girl pointed to the smaller person who was leaning against the spacecraft. It was Jasper.

* * *

Standing over my brother was a tall man, nearly six feet tall. His blond hair was almost white in the dim light of the cave. His tall figure in the traditional white and gold cloak of a Magus inhabitant. Ice blue eye regarded me with disgust. "W-who are you?" I gasped. The man smiled maliciously. "That is of no concern to you, tainted one." he laughed,, his deep voice echoing in the cave. I flinched at the insult I had always received back on Magus.

"I was hoping that people from my planet would not be here." the man continued. "I was very shocked when I saw a Magus ship soaring across the sky." I stifled a gasp. Did he mean _my _ship? The man paced as he spoke. "At first I thought it was my imagination, until I saw this boy's ship." The blond lightly kicked my unconscious sibling.

I stiffened. "Don't touch him." I growled. The man simply chuckled. "Why do you care about this brat? Knowing the people of Magus, he probably despises you, tainted one. I don't blame him." the man sneered at me. "You're a blemish upon our nation. Your foolish parents should have left you in the forest to die."

I froze. Those words, why is it always those words? Why did everyone tell me that, even my own brother? **_They should have left you to die. _**I fell to my knees. "Amy." Superboy murmured, his eyes filled with concern. "What gives you the right to say that?" Wonder Girl growled. "It's exactly what that thing is. A blemish. A disgusting thing that my people were cursed with." Superboy knelt down beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder. _**Everyone hates me because of you! I wish you were never born!** _My eyes burned with tears.

"Are you weeping? Pathetic." the man sneered. "If you hate your life so much, end it." Superboy squeezed my shoulder. "Don't listen to him." The man chuckled maliciously to himself. "Why do you care about that monstrosity? It has no connection to you what-so-ever." he shook his head. "You Earthlings are so bizarre, so foolish."

Superboy pulled me against him, his body tense. "He doesn't know anything , Amy." Superboy whispered to me. "Who are you and why are you here anyway?" Wonder Girl hissed. "Finally you decide to talk about something important. I am Elder Venthros. As for why I'm here, it is not obvious? I'm claiming this planet as my own. With these monsters at my disposal, I will conquer the Earth!"

Superboy helped me to my feet. "Why..." Wonder Girl. Through my tears, I saw the elder sneer. "Why share the authority of one planet when I can go out and claim a weak one for myself. I grew tired of being forced to obey those worthless old fools back on Magus. Here, they can't stop me from ruling this world!"

"Those 'Elders' may not be able to stop you." Superboy growled. "But we can." The Elder laughed. "And just what can two Earthling and an abomination do to me?" A familiar voice spoke from within the cave. "They are not the only ones you'll have to worry about." Nightwing and the rest of the team joined us in the cavern. Venthros didn't intimidated by the group. "How foolish." he smirked. "You think this is enough to stop me. Hah, you'll need an entire army to fight me and even that wouldn't be enough!"

"We'll see about that!" Miss Martian yellow. The green-skinned girl fired balls of green light at the Elder. The man summoned a yellow shield, deflecting the attack. "I have no time to play with children." Venthros muttered. "Why don't you play with the infants." A bright light surrounded the Elder then disappeared, taking him with it. "Where did he go?" Impulse asked.

The boy was not given an answer, because at that moment the 'infants' began to hatch from their eggs. "This...might be a problem." Superboy said. I wiped my eyes and glanced nervously around the cavern. All around us, Tyrannos eggs were hatching, the hatchlings hissing and screeching as they emerged from their shells. "We can't allow any of them to escape." Nightwing said. "These things are far too dangerous."

"They can't be that bad right?" Impulse asked. "Right Amy?" I shook my head. "The hatchlings are worse." I croaked. "Then we'll just have to fight them." Red Arrow replied. One hatchling, now out of its egg, charged at us. Red Arrow quickly shot it down with an arrow. Two more rushed forward, both were brought down by Miss Martian. The Tyrannos Red Arrow had hit stood back up and ran at the was soon joined by Miss Martians targets as well as nineteen others."H-hey, Amy." Impulse said nervously. "You wouldn't happen to know if they have a weakness?" I shook my head. "We'll just have fight them with whatever we got." Nightwing said.

The battle erupted around us. Superboy knocked aside his opponents with skill and strength, each one that came in contact with his fist headed up against the wall. Superboy's attacks were strong enough to crack to exoskeleton, causing thick, violet blood to ooze out of the openings. Impulse ran past the hatchlings, confusing the infants who were then snared by Wonder Girl's lasso and tossed around. Nightwing grabbed one hatchling by its tail and slammed it into another, only to be ambushed by two more.

I rose up from the ground and impaled the creatures with dark power in the shape of swords. Five Tyrannos hatchling attempted to drag my brother away. Violet tendril grabbed them and squeezed. I made an impenetrable barrier around my brother, then threw the creatures to the farthest corner of the cavern. A cry of pain brought my attention to the others.

One Tyrannos had succeed in sinking its large canines into Superboy's arm. The Earthling struggled to remove the beast from his arm while repelling others who came too close. I threw shards of of magic at the beast, breaking the exoskeleton. The Tyrannos hissed in pain, but did not let go of Superboy's arm. _"I hate the hatchlings." _I thought as I threw more shards. _"They're as cruel as they are stubborn." _It took several hundred shards to dis lodge the Tyrannos from the Earthling.

"This isn't working!" Red Arrow yelled over the deafening cries of the infants. "There's too many of them!" An endless flood of beasts came at us. Hundreds of of newly hatched Tyrannos ran at us. We were greatly outnumbered. The Earthling was right, there were too many for us to handle, we could die here...unless. I kicked off a hatchling that had managed to jump high enough to grab my foot. I summoned large violet orbs around Jasper, Superboy and everyone else. "What the..." Nightwing gasped. "Not again." Miss Martian grumbled. "Amy what are you doing!" Superboy yelled, slamming his fists against the magic barrier.

I lifted them above me and looked at them. "If this doesn't work." I said. "Get my brother and leave this place as fast as you can." Ignoring there cries, I sent them to the cave entrance and sealed it, preventing them from entering the cavern. I released them from the orbs and assured myself the barrier couldn't be broken. I closed my eyes and searched deep within myself for a great and dangerous power I hadn't touched in years. **_"Do you wish to summon me?"_**A deep, eerie voice asked inside my head. _"Yes." _I thought to it.

_**"As you wish,** **Master."**_ I opened my eyes and a white light exploded from by body. A gnarled gate appeared below me. I heard my brother's muffled voice calling me, but dismissed it as my imagination. The gate creaked open, pushing away the Tyrannos that had been too close to it. A low growl came from the opened gate. From the Summoning Gate, my minion appeared.

Three heads poked out from the Gate, all three supported by long serpentine necks. A bulky, winged body soon followed, a thick, lanky tail came last. Six eyes glowed blood red against the black body of my minion. The left head turned in every direction, its under bite giving it a menacing appearance. The right head possessing an over bite, glared at the Tyrannos hatchlings while the middle head, having both malocclusions, huffed.

**"Cerverdus." **I called in a voice that sounded unlike my own. **"I summon thee to destroy my enemies. Obey my command and place judgment on them!" **Cerverdus gave a mighty roar that shook the cavern walls. All three heads opened their gaping maws and a blazing power shot out from them. Every Tyrannos the great beams touched were destroyed. I added my own magic to the great power of my pet. Our magic combined, becoming stronger. Together we vanquished the hundreds of enemies. Suddenly, immense pain shot through me. I leaned forward, clutching my stomach as I cried out. "**They have been vanquished, Master." **Cerverdus told me. **"I shall return to my slumber."**

The Summoning Gate as well as my minion. Drained of power, I fell to the ground. I was in too much pain to care. I waited for the moment I would hit the ground, it never came. Instead, two muscular arms caught me. My eyes were tightly shut as the I suffered the agony that came with summoning such a monster. Someone called my name, but I couldn't have out who's voice it was. A hand pressed against my cheek. I opened my eyes, leaning forward to look at me was Conner. His mouth moved, but I couldn't understand him. A wave of dizziness came over me and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice**_

_Amethyst's POV_

I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew I could, I just didn't want to. The bed I was resting on was too comfortable. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, perhaps a few hours or days. Using such power always drained me, which was why the Summoning Gate was always a last resort. Cerverdus didn't just use its own power, my strange creation borrowed a bit of mine. Which was odd since it already had most of my power, that power having been used to make it. Why would it need more was beyond me.

I was aware of someone holding my hand. The person's hand was large and warm, whose thumb stroked the back of my hand comfortingly. I finally opened my eyes. At first the images were blurry. Someone stood over me, I could barely make out their short black hair. I blinked several times. "Amy." a familiar voice sighed with relief. My vision began to focus. "Conner?"

The Earthling smiled down at me. "You're finally awake." Conner said. I tried to sit up but Conner gently pushed me back down. "Don't move," he said. "You're still recovering." I shook my head slowly. Glancing around, I realized that I was in my room inside Zero. The Tyrannos I had helped earlier was snoozing at the foot of my bed. Ventus chirped at greeting from her perch on a nearby chair. Terra was at the desk, pretending to be an ordinary plant. "I'm fine." I told him. That's when Conner frown. _"He's attractive no matter what expression he has on his face...Did I just think that?"_

"You're not alright." Conner said sternly. "Amy you've been asleep for eight days!" Eight days. That's two days less than last time. "I'm awake now." I said indifferently. "You don't get it do you?" Conner was mad now. "Amy, your heart stopped _twice_! You could've died!" It was my turn to frown. "Why are you so upset?" I asked.

"I told you she was stupid!" Standing in the doorway was Jasper, with his signature frown on his face. I sighed. "Of all the things you could've done you had to open that stupid Gate!" I placed a hand on my now throbbing head. "I didn't have a choice." Jasper groaned. "You could've called Zero or carried us out of there but no, you had to show off!"

"I wasn't showing off." I said. "I was trying to help." "Help? Amy don't you understand?" Conner said. I shook my head. "I don't understand..." "It's because she doesn't care." Jasper growled. "She's stupid and reckless! Sapphire wouldn't have done something like that." He glared at me. "And she wouldn't have abandoned me either!"

"I didn't abandon you!" I exclaimed. "I thought you would be happier if I wasn't around. I thought I was doing you a favor!" Jasper's pale blue eyes glared daggers at me. My heart dropped when I realized that he was holding back tears. "I hate you!" he yelled. "It's always been about you. You're so selfish." His voice was cracking.

"You were suppose to stay." He went on. "But you left, just like Mom and Dad. Just like Sapphire" The tears he tried so hard to hold back were now rolling down his cheeks. "Everyone's always leaving me." I bit my lip. "Jasper-." My brother ran out of the room. I dropped my head in the palms of my hands. "Everything I do is always wrong." I whispered.

Conner placed his hand on my shoulder. "You should rest Amy." he told me. I didn't answer. Conner sighed, gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, and left the room.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling. What now? **"Feeling better?"** I groaned. "Not now Zero. I'm not in the mood." The machine chuckled. **"Now now, no need to be upset."** he said. **They were only worried about you."** I frowned. "Worried? About me?" **"Of course." **I shook my head. "Ridiculous." I muttered. "How is that ridiculous?"

I jumped up from my bed in surprise, only to fall back down when a wave of dizziness hit me. Conner's large hand landed on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. "...Yeah." I said. The Tyrannos lifted up its head and hissed at me. "Why is that here?" Conner asked. I looked at him. **"Someone damaged its mind. Amethyst repaired it. She's too soft if you ask me."** "No one was asking you." I grumbled.

Conner looked suspiciously at the beast who was soon joined by Ventus and Terra who had given up pretending to be normal. "Did that plant just move?" Conner questioned, eying Terra. The green flower opened its mouth wide in greeting. Conner blinked. "She's saying 'hello'." I told him. The Earthling shook his head, then turned to me. "What's so odd about people worrying about you?"

**"She's spend so much time as a loner, she is incapable of comprehending many things."** Zero replied. "Thanks for making me sound stupid." I said. **"It's what I live for."** Zero laughed. Someone cleared their throat. I flinched when I saw that it was the blond woman. "Good to see you're awake." she said. I just stared at her warily. "She's not gonna faint again is she?" the blond asked. **"Perhaps."** Zero answered. **"The girl doesn't have much of a backbone."**

Conner grabbed my hand with his free hand. "Canary's not going to yell at you." he assured me. "Were her people that unkind to her?" Canary asked. **"Yes, black hair is a recessive trait. It's extremely rare for anyone born on Magus to be a brunette. The purple eyes...I suppose that's because she's just odd."** "Do you ever compliment her?" Conner asked. _"Nope."_

Canary frowned and shook her head. "Well, I hope your feeling well enough to answer a dew questions." I fidgeted. "Alright." I mumbled. The woman sighed. "What exactly did you do?"

**"She stupidly summoned her 'pet'."** Zero replied. "He's n-not exactly a...pet." I said. Canary raised an eyebrow. How did she do that? "Explain." she commanded. I took a deep breath. "C-Cerverdus...is my creation." I said, struggling to keep my voice calm. Even when she wasn't yelling at me, Canary was still very intimidating. "It's made from my...power."

"Why would you make something like that?" Conner asked. **"She has excess power."** Zero answered for me. **"It caused some problems for her when she was younger. Another reason why her people were...uncomfortable with her. So she-, what word would describe it?- sewed most of her magic together into that form. It no longer leaks out and is much more manageable."**

Canary thought for a moment, looking at me. I was starting to get nervous again as well as light-headed. _"Amethyst now is not the time for an anxiety attack." _Zero grumbled. Conner gently pushed me back down onto my bed. "Why is it so bad when I'm here?" Canary asked. "She only avoids contact from Cassandra, but she faints when I'm here."

**"The younger people from Magus only ignored her."** Zero explained. **"The older ones were worse. I don't think she would like it if I went into detail. Bad memories." **

"Why?" Canary questioned. **"I always had a feeling that it wasn't just because of her appearance. But I'm not sure." **Conner stroked my hair comfortingly. "Take deep breaths." he advised. I obeyed. "I should probably leave, she looks paler than normal." Canary made her way out of the spacecraft. It took a few seconds for me to calm down.

Ventus began to whistle a familiar tune. An old lullaby Mother used to sing. It was a sad, beautiful melody. Terra slowly swayed to the song, an low hum coming from her that harmonized with the winged-cat's song. Even the Tyrannos seemed soothed by the song. Conner held my hand, stroking it with his thumb. I closed my eyes. _"I miss home."_

* * *

Cassandra's POV

The Team and I waited in the lounge of our HQ in Mount Justice. Amethyst had been asleep for eight days and saying that I was worried was an understatement. From the day I met her, I had wanted to be friends. It wasn't an easy thing to do when she was so timid around blonds. I wasn't the only one who was fond of her though. Conner seemed to like her a lot. He had stayed by her side for that whole week. I supposed Amy liked him too. She was comfortable around him, or was that because he wasn't blond?

"Conner's still with her." Bart asked. "Yup." I said. The guy shook his head. "Conner really has a thing for her." That was very obvious. Conner had been by Amy's side since they had met. Footsteps alerted us that someone was coming. Jasper ran past us without saying a word. "What's with him." Dick asked. I could've swore I saw that kid crying. "I'll check on him."

I got up from the sofa and went to Jasper's room. The alien boy's room was quite plain even though it was alright for him to design it. Jasper was sitting in a corner, his face buried in his knees. I stepped into the room. "Jasper is everything alright?" He didn't answer. I began to fear the worst. "Is Amethyst..." He shook his head, still refusing to look at me.

I knelt down beside the child and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "What is it?" He mumbled something. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Jasper lifted his head a little. "I hate her." he grumbled. "Who?" "Amethyst, she nearly died and she doesn't care. Nothing matters to her at all!"

"What do you mean?" Now he was glaring at me. "She acts as if it's no big deal. She doesn't care if she dies." Jasper lowered his voice. "She doesn't care if she leave me alone." I hugged him sympathetically. "You don't really hate her do you?" He paused. "No..." I padded his back. "I think she does care about you. She just can't show it very well. You seem to have the same problem." Jasper turned his head to frown at me. I smiled. "What's that suppose-" A warning siren interrupted him and the room was bathed in a flashing red light.

"What's that?" Jasper asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Trouble."

* * *

_Cassandra's POV_

With Jasper at my heels, I ran to meet everyone at the Mission Room. "What going on?" I asked Batman. "Klarion." he answered grimly. "And, he has some new friends." I knew I was going to regret asking this. "What new 'friends'?" "The Tyrannos." he told me. Everyone froze. "It's not an army this time, is it?" Bart/Impulse asked. I wasn't sure if we would survive a second attack like the ones several days ago. Amy won't be there to save us. Batman shook his head. "Just a couple, yet still enough to reek havoc." Well that was good.

"What kind are they?" Miss Martian asked. Batman turned in his chair to face the monitor and clicked multiple buttons. "They have a somewhat muscular built as well as large canines. Too big to fit into their mouths." Impulse grimaced. "How are they suppose to eat?" I frowned. "I don't think I want to know that." Batman turned back to us. "Alright," the man said. "Nightwing I'll leave you in charge of appointing who will go on this mission."

Nightwing nodded to his former mentor. "Miss Martian, I need you, Lagoon Boy, and Wonder Girl to come with me on this mission." We nodded at him and left to prepare. Before I could leave, Jasper grabbed my hand. "They're the mountain Tyrants. They're kinda slow, but they hit hard. Try to stand out of reach." I gave him a curt nod and went to get ready.

* * *

_Amethyst's POV_

I covered my sensitive ears to protect them from the siren. The moment he heard the deafening sound, Conner rushed out of the room. _"Where is that sound coming from?" _I thought. _"My poor ears..." _Eventually the siren ended. I cautiously removed my hands from my ears and looked around. **"That siren means a villain is causing problems in case you're too dumb to figure that out." **Zero told me. "Conner left to help?" I asked. I was surprised that I was sad about Conner leaving, I barely knew him. _"Disappointed that your boyfriend left?" _Zero laughed. "What!?" I shrieked.

Zero laughed his mechanical laugh. I sighed. One of these days I'm going to remove that personality chip. Something dawned on me. "What do you mean by villain?" **"Conner and everyone else are the heroes of this world."** Zero explained. **"It is their duty to protect the citizens and thaw any plans of their foes."** I blinked in shock. Earth was becoming more and more interesting.

"The people of Earth are fortunate to have so many of their kind willing to protect them." I mused. **"They are also unfortunate to have many foes in the galaxy."** Zero added. I nodded in agreement, though I doubt he saw. _"There's so much more I need to learn about Earth. The history books did not do this planet justice."_

"Will Conner be alright?" I asked my spacecraft. **"I'm sure your lover will be alright. He's not an idiot like you."** I rolled my eyes. "I can't understand why you and Jasper don't get along." I said. **"That's easy."** Zero replied. **"****It's because he's related to you."**

* * *

_Cassandra's POV_

_"If only Amy could help us." _I thought as I swung one Tyrannos around with my lasso. The group and I had arrived at the warehouse, Klarion was in. With some difficulty, we found the sorcerer and almost immediately we were battling him as well as the creatures from Amethyst's home. Jasper was right, this type of Tyrannos was hard to fight. _"Amethyst is in no condition to fight." _Nightwing reminded me through our telepathic connection. _Jasper said it will be a few days until she can use her powers again." _The boy quickly dodged the barbed crab claw of his bulky opponent.

_"What about Jasper?" _Miss Martian asked as she battled with Klarion. _"No."_ Nightwing thought firmly. _"He's too young." _Nearby, Lagoon Boy activated his puffer form. The Tyrannos hesitated a bit. Took that moment to lasso one and send it flying towards its comrades. The alien beasts roared in fury and charged at me only to be knocked aside by Lagoon Boy.

"You're guys are very fun." Klarion smirked. "We're not here to play." Miss Martian hissed. She fired several more glowing orbs which Klarion easily dodged. I was about to help out Miss Martian when eight more Tyrannos jumped out of no where. "There's more!" I shouted. Klarion laughed wickedly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are they too much for you. I must say that man was exaggerating when he told us how powerful these creatures can be."

"What do you mean by that?" Miss Martian demanded. Klarion only smiled his insidious smile. "I'm getting bored so I'll let my new pets handle this." In the blink of an eye, he was gone. The green-girl growled in frustration before attacking a nearby Tyrannos. _"I wish Amy was here." _I thought.

* * *

Conner returned some time later, looking upset. **"What was the problem?" **Zero asked. "One of our enemies." Conner said grimly. "He has those creatures with him." I bolted up. "The Tyrannos!?" I shouted, then flinched when I realized I had raised my voice. Conner grabbed my shoulders firmly. "You are not going anywhere." he said in a commending tone.

"But..." He shook his head. "You're still recovering." he said. I pursed my lips. "They can handle this Amy." Conner reassured me. _"I'm not so sure about that." _I thought. Movement made me turn my head to the Tyrannos I had healed. It was now standing and watching me steadily. Conner glared suspiciously at it and pulled me closer. The Tyrannos bent forward until its rounded muzzle touched the floor.

"What is it doing?" Conner asked. He had pulled me so close that my cheek was touching his chest. He was warm. **"It's submitting to her." **Zero replied. **"Technically, it's saying 'she's the queen' which is stupid since Amethyst would make a terrible leader."** I sighed. "Will you ever compliment me?" **"Never."** Conner ignored us. "Why is it doing that?"

**"I suppose it is grateful to her."** Zero answered, bored. **"She fixed its mind when you people had damaged it."** I reached out my hand to the strange beast and beckoned to it. The Tyrannos eagerly walked forward and sniffed my hand before gentle biting it. Conner swiftly yanked me away from the Tyrannos and held me tighter.

**"Must you overreact."** Zero complained. "It was biting her!" Conner said angrily. **"That bite didn't even hurt her. That's its way of approving her as its master. Nothing dangerous."** Conner didn't look convinced.

"Ebony won't hurt me." I said. Conner gave me a look. "You named it 'Ebony'?" "I couldn't think of anything else!" I said defensively.**"That is because you rarely think."** Zero commented. I pretended not to hear him. Ebony whistled and chirped before walking over to Terra. The plant sat still as a statue on my desk. With its tail, Ebony poked the green petaled plant, who wiggled at the touch.

Conner was still holding and I couldn't help but to blush. I can't recall the last time I had ever been hugged, it was warm and comforting. I was surprised that I didn't want Conner to let me go. I shifted a little. The movement alerted Conner who looked down at me. His pale blue eyes stared into my violet ones. My heart began to race. Conner's hand slowly came to my face to caress my cheek. I was sure that my face was bright red by now.

I forgot about Ebony. I forgot about Terra and Zero. All I noticed was the handsome, muscular Earthling holding me. Conner was watching me still, an odd, dazed look in his eyes. He leaned closer to me. _"W-what is he doing?" _I wondered. Conner leaned closer and closer until our lips were only an inch apart...

* * *

**Sorry for the only wait! Preparing for prom took a lot more than I thought. That and school of course. Thanks for being patient.**


End file.
